


Sex Arcade: Darth Talon

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [7]
Category: Sex Arcade - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Maledom, Non-Consensual Bondage, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful Sith is subjected to a humiliating face fuck.</p><p>Written for Sabu's pic for January 23rd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Darth Talon

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 213  
Subject: Darth Talon  
Occupation: Sith  
Charge Per Hour: $350.00  
Acquisition date: 27/12/15  
Acquisition level: Very Hard

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 122 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Skin: Red w/ Sith tattoos  
Eyes: Yellow  
Age: 31  
Blood Type: N/A

Clientele:  
Male: 76%  
Female: 24%

 

002: Booth 213, Level Two, 2/1/16

Talon gurgled, the pulsating head of her attacker’s cock roughly prodding the back of her throat. She choked up frothy saliva that dribbled down her chin and drenched the entirety of his length with a bright sheen. The pungent, salty taste of his masculinity made her facial muscles twitch as he swelled inside her, gifting her with more of his pre cum. She balled up her fists, attempting to pull herself free, given that she had somehow lost her influence over the Force. Her captors must have had some kind of powerful technology to nullify her abilities, something she did not yet know how combat it. Freeing herself and retreating to consult Lord Krayt was her first priority. With her arms bound together at the elbows, however, her effort was for naught. All she managed to accomplish was edging her way forward on his prick. As a reward, she got a firm smack to her face, accompanied by a more violent battering of her raw esophagus.

Occasionally, he would thrust harder, his slick tip slipping down into her opening, but he always pulled back. Instead of fully hilting in her skull, he teased that precipice, producing wet clicks and aggravated groans from her maw. He glared at her, determination solidifying his features as he watched her eyes become bloodshot and her spit smear her face. He only broke his pace to call her a ‘cunt’ and pump in her more ferociously. Her scarlet skin, covered as it was in tattoos, chilled at the way he addressed her - his lack of respect, his unblinking boldness. He was so certain of his superiority over her. If she didn't spend so much of her current days skewered by the manhoods of her violators, she would have found herself more perplexed by it.

Rather than dwell on his arrogance, she struggled to not vomit all over him, a humiliation she wasn't sure she could handle. His brutalization of her mouth made it damn near impossible, with his fat, heavy balls slapping her neck and his fat, hairy stomach hanging over her face. The bridge of her nose was continually tickled by those wiry pubes, making her need to sneeze as much as anything else. Not that the jerking on her lekku to coax her into moving against him was any less wearing on her nerves, but his grip was so firm and he had already commented on the true person of her prehensile tentacles several times.

“You Twi’leks evolved to get these for a reason: to provide your master something pleasing and pliable to hold onto while he plows your filthy holes.” He grunted, giving her a few quick, hard thrusts. “Unh, show me those fucking tits!”

Pulling out of her mouth, he reached down her body, seizing her under cup bra and giving it a hard jerk. Her bosom popped mostly free, her erect nipples bared for his eyes. Slipping his cock into her cleavage, he pressed his palms into each breast, smushing them together and making them form a perfect embrace of skin around his girth. Tightly wrapped with his tip peaking out over her chest on up strokes, he fucked her with all of the vehemence he had been showing her throat. And he was even more talkative. 

“Goddamn. Such fat fucking meat pillows. You are starting to milk me properly right now. And you are damn lucky that is the case.” He moaned, his voice gravelly. His fingers dug into her breasts, kneading and clawing at them. “Unh, your body is so soft. Getting brain from you is largely unsatisfying, but these bags are exemplary. Maybe if you had given JJ a good titfuck, you and the rest of the expanded universe wouldn't have been jettisoned into oblivion.”

Body shaking from the force of his thrusts, she stared up at him, his meaning completely lost on her. The stench of his smegma, on the other hand, finally caught up to her due to the distraction of a brutal throating no longer present to divert her attention. It was damn stinky and, as he babbled on, it made her head swim. She had no idea a male could smell like that (although her experience was mostly limited to Skywalker). When he released her breasts and began forcing his meat stick back into her ring gag, it was almost a welcome change of pace.

“You are not worthy of my cock, cunt.” The brunette Hostess in the corner eyeballed him, quizzically. However, as he continued, she shrugged, likely content that he was keeping the abuse verbal. “You are too dumb to know your proper place as a Twi’lek. You were made to be fucked. You have no value beyond being a sentient fucktoy and you will need to work harder to be worthy of even that. But I will make you earn my load, because I am a kind master. I will teach you much now that you are here to serve cocks. I am going to make a proper piece of dumb fuckmeat yet!”

Mounting her face, he finally wormed his way into her gullet and ground into her, both of his hands gripping her lekku. The curve of his belly was pressed into her forehead and blocking her vision and applying that same amount of pressure to her nose. If she had been able to see, she would have seen, rather than felt, her vision darken as she slowly asphyxiated. Her senses dulling, all she could focus on was the thick crown distending her throat as it thrust in her. It swelled, fluid leaking out. 

She coughed, her body jerking below him and her arms struggling again to free themselves. Luckily for her, after the first two big globs shot down into her stomach, he pulled back. He filled her mouth as he retreated, popping out of it as several heavy pearls landed on her face, coating her cheeks and lips. She choked up a mixture of fluids as the rest of his load landed on her bosom, a large rivulet sliding down into her cleavage. Her heaving settled very slowly, during which he rubbed his deflating prick on her messy face. She glared up at him, but he responded with a playful smirk.

“Such a hot cumrag.” Seemingly satisfied for the time being, he put his trousers back on. “I went easy on you, but you accepted me quite well for such an inexperienced woman. I look forward to turning your throat into an immaculate fuckhole.”


End file.
